Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Into the Water". Plot (After the song "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida is finish, everyone was cheering along with Noah and his elders. Mumble and Erik were cheering too.) *Gloria: Thank you everyone for performing our new song after the iceberg smashed Emperor-Land and we would like to enjoy our new home Penguin-Land. *Erik: What is mom saying? *Mumble: She says, that we're enjoying our new home Penguin-Land. *Erik: Cool. I miss Emperor-Land alot. *Mumble: Me too. I remember the good old days when i was your age and i enjoyed liking it there. *Erik: This place? *Mumble: No, it was Emperor-Land and we used to lived there together until the Doomberg blocked the whole entire place. *Erik: I know everyone surived the crack. *Mumble: So it means that everyone did not die. We're getting the things good. *Noah: Listen up. Everyone get back to work. (Mumble and Erik walk to Gloria when they saw Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, and Michelle) *Mumble: Mom! Dad! *Memphis: Son, it's good to see you again. *Gloria: Daddy! *Maurice: My beautiful daughter is alive. We're alive too. *Michelle: She is looking handsome. *Norma Jean: It's you my boy. I saw you dancing on the iceberg with a lot of friends back on the Doomberg. *Memphis: Is this your son? *Mumble: Yeah, his name is Erik. I remember when he first hatched and think, Emperor-Land is a cold place you know. *Memphis: Cool. I also did a similar one when i was your age when i was looking for my mate. *Erik: You were Norma Jean's best friend as a chick. *Memphis: Yes, this happen like 54 years for now. Things started to change. *Mumble: Well, i'm not a hippity-hopper anymore and now i'm one of the bravest penguins in the world. *Memphis: That's good and beware of a dangerous land called "Polar Bear Land". *Mumble: Polar Bear Land? What's that? *Memphis: A place where polar bears live and there mean and grumpy. The boss of this land of King Polar and watch out for him if you are making too much noise. *Mumble: What is there problem with making noises? *Memphis: They want to hunt us down. Be careful with that. *Maurice: Guys, we're off to go and see you around midnight. *Gloria: No problem dad. *Maurice: Bye Gloria. *Erik: Bye Maurice. *Mumble: Man, i love the good old days when i first saw your parents Gloria. *Gloria: I know and i love you. *Mumble: I love you too Gloria. *Erik: So, when are we going to see Seymour? *Mumble: I don't know Erik. It's a new month now. Everything is getting set up since the iceberg crashed everything and blocked Emperor-Land. *Erik: So who will own the place? *Mumble: It's crushed. Emperor-Land is no more. Life changes all year. It won't last forever when the new places have to come. *Gloria: Guys, you gotta see this. This person play with his ice stick all day. *camera moves right to show Terry playing with his ice stick while his mate and daugther is looking at it* *Mumble: Well, he's like the wackiest penguin in the world. *Gloria: Kind of. I remember when he and his family moved there by the time Emperor-Land was destroyed. *Mumble: So, what is his life gonna do? *Gloria: I don't know. He's new. Some penguins are new since the population is getting bigger. *Mumble: Yes. The Great Scarcity knows everything about it. (Terry's ice stick hit Mumble's head) *Mumble: Ow! *Terry: Sorry, i was training to fight for King Polar. *Mumble: King Polar? Didn't my father mention that before? *Terry: I don't know. I never met a lot of people before in Penguin-Land. But give me back my ice stick. *Mumble *gives the ice stick back to Terry* Ok then. *Terry: Thanks. *Gloria: Hey, you must be the one that is always brave with that tiny baby stick! *Terry: And you must be Gloria. *Mumble: Wait, you know my mate? *Terry: Yeah and i know you somewhere since middle school with all of this singing and cause. *Mumble: Yeah, one of my friends know it too. (Erik look at Terry's daughter Ashley with the music "Breakaway" playing as her heartsong when she look at him. Erik may have a crush on her after Boadicea when the music stops from Terry *Terry: And who is this tiny penguin? *Mumble: This is my son Erik. *Terry: Erik. Nice to meet you Erik. *Erik: It's nice to meet you too and do you know Emperor-Land? *Terry: Yes, but it got destroyed by the Doomberg last month. I moved here to find Noah. *Erik: We sometimes lose homes. *Terry: I know. Do you want to hear my backstory? *Erik: Yes. *Mumble: It's your lucky day Erik. *Terry: Okay, it all started when i was with my mate as a kid, we were on a journey together when i was first lost on a snowstorm. (The flashback starts and makes the screen changes to Terry's backstory on a snowstorm. Terry with his friend Mary are on a journey.) *Terry: I'm cold, do you know how long are we gonna get there? *Mary: I don't know. *Terry: Maybe, we could ask for help. *Mary: Why need all the help? *Terry: Because i don't know. I can find the Polar Bear Squad anywhere from the shadows we step on. *??? Group: Gegegegegegeggegeegegegege. *Terry: Mary! Did you hear that? *Mary: Yes. *Terry: I feel scared right now. Something is coming toward us. *King Polar: *he and his group arrives* Feeling scared? *Terry: King Polar! *King Polar: Terry! *Terry: Run! *Harold: Let's get them. (King Polar and the polar bears to chase Terry and Mary) *Mary: Terry, it is the polar bear group you met before. *Terry: Yes. It gotta be them. *Mary: How come they want to attack you? *Terry: They attacked a lot of penguin homes. I know they would go after the Emperor Nation for sure. (One of the polar bears use their claws to try and sharp them off. But they failed with Terry and Mary escaping to a hole to hide.) *Terry: Are we going to hide under the ice? *Mary: Yes. So we don't get killed. *King Polar: Everyone, get the baby penguins! *Harold: *try reaching Terry* It's too short. *Uncle Bradley: Can't reach. *Aunt Sally: Come on fluffy boy! Don't be scared. *Sharon: I get you. *Zyana: I will tag you all day long. *Harold: GIVE ME ONE! *Mary: No! *Terry: Help me! *Mary: Terry, no one is here to help us leave. *Terry: Now we're stuck. *King Polar: Guys, he don't want to get out. We failed and let's just move on. *Harold: Darn it Polar. *Sharon: Why can't we get the penguin and eat it for dinner. *Zyana: Yeah, why would you do that? *Aunt Sally: This stinks. *Uncle Bradley: There was also another baby penguin. But too reach to get it. (The Polar Bear Squad left and Terry and Mary get off the hole) *Terry: We did it. *Mary: We saved our life. *Terry: Thank god they left for good. *Mary: Should we continue on with our journey? *Terry: Um, sure. Let's just go. I hope the skuas doesn't try to catch us next. (Terry and Mary continue to walk on the snowy plains. The flashback is over and back to Penguin-Land.) *Terry: And this is how i was safe from those crazy polar bears. *Mumble: Great story and what happen to him? *Terry: He is coming back for revenge and planning to split Antarctica in 4 pieces. *Mumble: Oh no. This is bad. *Terry: There are six polar bears named King Polar, Sharon, Harold, Zyana, Uncle Bradley and Aunt Sally. Plus, King Polar and Sharon mated and have two kids named Zion and Minty. *Mumble: That's stinks. Now are they up to something bad? *Terry: Yes. You have to do something and the world needs your help. *Gloria: Man, this is going to be like the Doomberg all over again. *Terry: So, you have to find Polar Bear Land on your journey until you become brave like me. *Mumble: Sure. I was brave before from saving the fishes by stopping the aliens. *Terry: Cool. Anyways, my father would be better if he could stop the Polar Bears. *Mumble: Okay and my father could slap the skuas too. *Terry: Well, if you need me, just call me back. *Mumble: You sure bet. *Mary: Ashley, why don't you play iceketball with one of your friends. *Ashley: Oh sure. I love to play iceketball. *Terry: Anything you need. Just call me. *Mumble: You sure bet. *Terry: Catch me on my way. *Mumble: I'm not gonna chase after you. *Terry: Ok then. The penguins have their own home now. The Iceketball Court is just your own way to the game. (At the Iceketball Court, Ashley, Bo, and Atticus were playing to shoot a basket) *Lauren: Come on Atticus and you can do it! *Atticus: I'm trying my best. *throw the iceball to the hoop and makes a score* Yes! *Bo: You did it Atticus. *Atticus: Thanks Boadicea and let me have Erik to play. *Gloria: *packing the fishing rods for Mumble* So baby, what do you want to do? *Mumble: I'm going fishing with Erik and he can bring his friends too. *Gloria: So? *Mumble: Yeah. *Atticus: Hey Erik! Play Ball with us. *Erik: Alright! *moves to play iceketball* *Mumble *watch his son going to the iceketball ball court* Erik No! Erik No! Erik NO! *Erik: *stop moving* What? *Mumble: You're going to fishing with me. *Gloria: Come on sweetie and you don't have time to play ball with your friends. *Erik: But mom, Atticus wants to play with me. *Ashley: Come on, give him one shot. *Gloria: Guys, do you like fish? *Atticus: We all like to eat fish. *Gloria: Then, why don't you go with him? *Mumble: Yeah. Come on kids, he wants to be with you. *Bo: Okay, not a problem. *Mumble: Let's go guys and we're going fishing. *Everyone: Yeah! *Gloria: Have fun kids. (At the ocean with the ice, Mumble and the kids arrive) *Mumble: Okay guys, all we gonna do is try to catch a fish. *Erik: Are we going to use a net? *Mumble: Yes. If you try to catch a fish and maybe, you can swim in the water. *Erik: But dad, fluffy don't float. *Mumble: Come on and you have to try. *Erik: But if i float, i will die and get eaten by a leopard seal. *Atticus: Come on, the water is right there and you have to get on it. *Ashley: You can do it and you can try. *Bo: And you can trill though the shore. (Erik jumps in the water) *Lauren: Oh No! He's in danger. *Atticus: How are you gonna tell your mate that your son float and ended up- *Mumble: Look! He's alive. *Erik: I did it. *Atticus: If Ramón made a mistake about us floating, we can swim whatever we want. *Mumble: Come on, let's jump in the water and swim to find fish. *Ashley and Lauren: Yeah! *Bo: Let's do it for real. (The penguins jump into the water to enter the deep. The song "Wet In The Wild It's Cool" begins to play when the penguins separate to swim. Mumble is swimming to chase 30 fishes while Erik on the other side is chasing 6 fishes. Atticus and Bo are capturing and eating fish on the sea so they can move on. Ashley and Lauren chase each other to find a faster fish swimming all over the place. Mumble lands on the sand.) *Mumble: Hey, why do i think there is sand in Antarctica? (Erik continues to chase 6 fishes and eat 3 of them. The song ended when Erik went to the seaweed section of the deep but 3 fishes begins to flee when a growl sound comes to Erik.) *Erik: Hello? Is someone there? *he continues to swim but the floating sand on the sea scared him by getting the sand off on him* Ugh! Sand. (Leopardy appears looking for a fish until he saw Erik *Leopardy: Gotca. *Erik: Ahhh! (Leopardy begins to chase Erik while Mumble is searching for the kids than last time) *Mumble: *shouted* Kids, Where are you, it's time to go home. *he saw his son getting chased by Leopardy* Erik! *Erik: Daddy! *Mumble: Swim, Son! (Mumble and Erik begins to swim fast while Leopardy is trying to bite Mumble. A 8-bit screen shows up with Mumble with his son getting chased by Leopardy. The 8-bit screen was done when Leopardy is trying to bite them off.) *Leopardy: Grrrrrrrrr......these guys are worse than the krills from yesterday! (Meanwhile, Atticus and Bo were swimming together in circles before they saw Mumble and Erik being chased by Leopardy. *Atticus: Bo, is that Mumble and Erik with the leopard seal? *Bo: I think so. *Mumble: Everybody Swim! *Atticus: What? *Mumble: A angry leopard seal is coming? (Leopardy opens his mouth to prepare to eat the penguins as Mumble, Erik, Bo and Atticus swim together as a group from being chased. Ashley and Lauren saw them being chased by an leopard seal.) *Lauren: Is that Erik with his friends? *Ashley: Leopard Seal and let's move! (All of the penguins are being chased by an leopard seal until Mumble saw a coral cave) *Mumble: Guys, this way to the cave. (Everyone get in line with Mumble to go to the coral cave) *Mumble: Open the sea clam up. *Erik: Sure dad. (Erik open up a sea clam to make everyone hide and close it quick) *Erik: Shoot. That was close. *Mumble: Don't even make a sound. (Outside of the sea, Leopardy was looking for the penguins and couldn't find them) *Leopardy: Hm......... they might flee away and i'm getting them later. *leaves the deep* (Inside the clam) *Atticus: I'm bored and sweaty. *Bo: Atticus, you're already wet. *Atticus: Oh. *Lauren: It's going to be okay guys. *Mumble: Guys, i think the leopard seal ran away. *Erik: Really? *Mumble: Yeah and let's go check it out. (The penguins open the clam and went back to the water to see Leopardy. He left when he didn't find the penguins.) *Mumble: Guys, he left without eating us. (The chicks cheer) *Atticus: Finally! *Erik: Come on and let's go back to the land. *Mumble: Okay and let's go guys. (Mumble and the penguins leave the deep to get back to the land. We saw Bill and Will swimming in the ocean.) *Bill: Will, where are we going? *Will: We're searching for the land of the polar bears. *Bill: But why? *Will: It is the place were going to stop King Polar. *Bill: Wooo. It's awazing. *Will: Alright and let's go! (Meanwhile, the 6 penguins were landing back on the ice) *Mumble: That was quick. *Atticus: Where should we go? *Erik: I don't know. *Mumble: Let's go. We're going back home. (They continue to walk) *Erik: Hey, where are we going? *Mumble: I told you already. *Ashley: So, what do you want to do Mr. Mumble? *Mumble: I don't know and we should play some tricks *hitted by a snowball* *Atticus: Wow and this is going to be great! *Mumble: Yeah. *get hitted by a snowball again* Hey, who is throwing snowballs at me? *Atticus: I don't know. *Mumble: Okay guys. Which one of you were throwing at me? *Erik: I didn't do it. *Bo: Not me. *Ashley: My parents doesn't blame on me. *Mumble: Who else could it be? Skuas? Polar bears? Leopard Seals? Adelies? Anything else? *get hitted by a snowball again* Hey! *Erik: Oh no. Polar Bears. (The camera moves right to show King Polar and his family) *King Polar: Well, Well, Well, we finally found the penguins. *Mumble: Who throw snowballs at me? *King Polar: I did. I was the one that throw snowballs at you! *Mumble: Who are you throwing snowballs at? *King Polar: Nothing. *Atticus: He's lying. He throw snowballs at Mumble. *Erik: Leave my dad alone and go somewhere else. *King Polar: Oh, you shouldn't be asamed of me. *Ashley: So, you should stop throwing him snow on his head. *King Polar: Oh, you must be the daughter of Terry. *Mumble: Terry? *King Polar: Yes and let's fight! (The 6 penguins begins to fight the polar bears. Minty tries to sharp Bo with her claws when Zion tries to kill Lauren with his paws. Harold is trying to capture Attcius with his paws when the chick is running away from him. Bradley is preparing to trap Erik.) *Bradley: Say goodbye Erik. *run with Erik* *Erik: How did you know my name? *Bradley: We used to have a skua that sneaks on the Emperor Nation, until he got sick and died. *Erik: Try to catch me. (Bradley try capturing Erik. He opened his paws to see that he is not there.) *Bradley: Aww...man. (Mumble is running when King Polar is trying to kill him) *King Polar: Come on hip hop, you are dead now! *Sharon: *block King Polar* Don't kill him! *King Polar: What? *Sharon: He's not Terry. He'a not the one we're looking for. *King Polar: Honey, penguins lose their fluff when they get older. I'm gonna find him. *Sharon: Don't worry about him. We can do it on our own. *King Polar: That's great. After Terry is dead, my plan will storm the whole continent up. Let's go guys, we're going home. *Harold: Let's go people. (The whole family of the squad begins to leave) *Zion: No fair, i want to kill a chick. *Minty: Maybe we should wait another day or something. *Zion: But this is impossible. (The Polar Bear Squad leave to go back home. Everyone was okay and getting rid of the snow. *Mumble: Guys, we need some help. *Atticus: Should we ask the aliens? *Mumble: No, no aliens and i need the amigos to help. *Ashley: Who are the amigos? *Mumble: It's the name of the group. Ramón made that up when they were kids. They were best friends, looking for their home and discovered a penguin fused home named "Adelie-Land". They live here now. Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are the names for The Five Amigos. *Lauren: Wow. Is Adelie-Land suspose to be a rock place where the penguins get mates? *Mumble: No. They already moved to the other side of the place. It's similar to their previous home they were on. I will show you when we get there. *Atticus: Sure. *Erik: Alright. My favorite place to see Sven. *Mumble: Lucky Boy. Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 3) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters